brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Juli
Juli (ジュリ, Juri) is Ema Hinata's pet squirrel. Appearance Juli has a gray coat with distinct dark gray stripes on top of his head, body and tail. His underside and cheeks are white and fluffy. He wears a pink ribbon with white polka dots around his neck which is tied into a bow. He was shown in his human form in episode 9 in Ema's dream. Here he has long grey hair and blue eyes. His hair is styled with three braids on each side and he has bangs that cover his forehead. He wears a black suit with a gray vest and a white undershirt. He also wears a blue tie with a black design similar to the one he has on his tail in his squirrel form. In the pocket of his vest there is a handkerchief that matches the polka dot design of the bow he wears. In Season 2 instead of a ribbon, he wears a pink collar with a gold heart which his name is inscribed into. Personality He's a very loyal friend to Ema, and tries to protect her whenever he can. When she traps him in a bag in episode three, he's mad at her, but soon forgives her. Juli can also be very hostile, as he is towards the Asahina brothers, hissing at them and calling them pack of wolves. Juli considers it his duty and mission in life to protect Ema at all costs, and he upholds this self-imposed task to the best of his ability. However, there are times when he can go overboard, such as in the Valentine's Day special, when he purposefully sabotaged the brothers attempts to make chocolates for Ema, since he figured it was the only way to end it where she wouldn't be sad. This shows that he cares about Ema's happiness first and foremost, and will not forgive anyone who dares to make her sad. The only thing that he has in common with the brothers is the love they bare for Ema, and he has stated once that he is jealous of them because of it, since they can hold her and be with her in a way that he never can be. He does not trust the brothers and would separate them from Ema if he could, which he tries to do with minimal success. No one can say that he doesn't try though, and he will never stop trying. He considers them lustfilled wolves who are "in perpetual mating season year round," and attempts to convince Ema of this whenever and however he can. Relationships Hinata Ema He has been with Ema since she was young, and knows how lonely she was without her dad. They are very close to each other, as in episode two, he knows that even though Ema is not physically shedding tears, she is crying on the inside. Juli is also very protective of her, always hissing at the brothers and trying to make sure they don't make a pass at her. Ema does sometimes forget Juli and it almost gets her in trouble in several situations, most notably in episode 10 when in the early morning Fuuto nearly does something terrible. In episode 9 during Ema's dream, when he takes his human form to talk to her, he confesses that he loves her and kisses her on the forehead. Ema loves Juli very much and appreciates his efforts to protect her, although she has a tendency to dismiss his constant warnings about her stepbrothers, even when they're proven correct. Nagami Kenji and Yukie Juli was a friend of Kenji's, because the latter often fed him when he went exploring in the woods. Juli was the first to find Kenji when he fell off of a cliff, and just before he died, Kenji asked him to take care of his daughter. Juli would then honor and fulfill this request by following Rintarou home so that he could look after Ema. Years later, Juli has continued to protect Ema, and thus fulfilled his promise to Kenji. Hinata Rintarou Juli seems to like and trust Rintarou quite a bit, due to him adopting Ema. This is also apparent when Juli hid the truth from Ema, because he didn't want her to doubt that Rintaou's love for her was real. However, he was show to be a little put out with him after he allowed Ema to move in with her stepbrothers. Asahina Miwa Juli seems to be fine with Miwa, however, he wishes that she would keep better tabs on her sons. Asahina Masaomi When they first met, Juli thinks that he can be trusted. However, his opinion changes when he calls Ema's phone directly. Asahina Ukyou Juli thought that Ukyou could be trusted as well, but his mind got changed after what happened in the Kitchen. Asahina Kaname He didn't trust Kaname at first look, scratching his nose after getting too close with Ema. Asahina Hikaru Never shown any bad expressions on his face. So he is still fine for now. Asahina Tsubaki Doesn't trust this guy after his hug to Ema. In fact, he wanted to disturb them but missed his chase because of Azusa. Azusa punched Tsubaki in the head making Juli lose his chance to attack. Asahina Azusa Hates him after Azusa attempted to sleep with Ema. Asahina Natsume Juli didn't hate him at the start. But after finding out that Ema stayed overnight at his apartment, he attacked him in rage, showing that he doesn't like him. Their marriage plans anger (Only in the manga) Juli. Asahina Louis He has a good expressions with him, and he trusts him the most. Ever since Louis promised him to protect Ema from his brothers, Juli has also started to have some bonding with someone. He is the first brother that hugs and kiss Ema safely, without getting Juli mad in the process. Asahina Subaru He was very angry when Subaru confessed his feelings in front of him. He yells even though Subaru can only interpret them as squeaks. Asahina Iori He thought he was to be trusted as well, until he gave Ema a red tulip, which is known to symbolize a confession of love. Asahina Yuusuke Never shown any bad expressions, so he was fine at first, but Juli still didn't and doesn't trust him. Asahina Fuuto Juli hates this guy, especially after what he tried to do to Ema in episode 10. He finds Fuuto a pervert because his actions and emotions say so. He even goes so far as to call him a "Pervy Popstar" after being stuck in a bag, ostensibly by Fuuto. Asahina Wataru Wataru is still a child, so Juli trusts him as well. Still, Juli does not want to leave Ema alone with him, even though Wataru would rather play with Juli. Trivia *Juli means 'Happiness'. *Juli is only able to communicate with Ema and Louis. *He calls the Asahina Brothers wolves or monsters, with the exception of Louis. *Juli had lived with Ema ever since she was a baby, when her real parents were still alive. *In the latest addition episode, he changes into a human in Ema's dream, and tells her that she looks better with a smile on her face. *He and Rintarou knew Ema's birth parents. *In Episode 9 he confesses his love to Ema. *He calls Ema "Chii" and the reason for this is that when he first met her, she was young. And he thought of her as a "chibi", thus the nickname. *He was horrified when he heard that Yuusuke was joining 'The Chii Protection' club. *Juli's Japanese voice actor, Hiroshi Kamiya, also voices Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titan. *The only brother that's not chasing her. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Brilliant Blue Category:Ema Category:Passion pink Category:Manga Category:Novel Category:Images